


By the Stars

by Pixpi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Awkwardness, Dancing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jeroazu week, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixpi/pseuds/Pixpi
Summary: On a night when the moon is high and the love is new, Inigo takes his lover out on a secret tryst for two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this account for a year, and yet this is my first time posting anything... First time writing romance as well. Better late than never, I suppose! 
> 
> (Title comes from the To the Moon track, "Anya By The Stars", btw. I would give it a listen!)

"I don't think this is a good idea." A hushed voice whispered, soft and cautious in the nightly air.

"Sh! No one's going to see us, just trust me." An equally soft voice reassured, light anxiety and excitement tinging its edges.

"And if someone does?" The first voice questioned further.

"Then we'll simply lie and say we're doing a patrol of the camp. Now, shh!" The second voice answered further, with a playful, know-it-all tone.

"And if they question why we are patrolling together?"

"You know, Gerome, I think you're being far too pessimistic."

A pause of silence, then, "Perhaps. But one of us ought to be."

This wasn't the first time that Gerome had wandered outside the campgrounds of the Shepherds when night fell, not by a long shot. It was nearly a nightly occurrence at this point really; often too troubled by bitter thoughts, too caught up in the clutches of insomnia to find any other solace that didn't include sneaking just outside the camp's borders to the makeshift pen where his beloved wyvern lay. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time that Gerome had snuck out on behalf of Inigo either, who currently had Gerome's hand in a surprisingly firm grip, pulling the wyvern rider along as they made way to their "spot". In fact, he had gone out of camp many times to watch the other boy dance, often under the pretense that he primarily came on behalf of his wyvern, Minerva, who loved Inigo's performances greatly.

This was honestly a lie at its core; Gerome thought that the dances Inigo performed were beautiful; secretly captivated by the graceful, practiced movements of the other. At the time however, it was not something that Gerome ever thought he would be able to confess. In spite of that, as those feelings only continued to blossom into something more, Gerome struggled with keeping them a secret, trying to tell himself that he would only be rejected and humiliated should he ever tell the object of his affections how he felt.

Thankfully, this had not been true. Although he had thought he had done his best in masking his feelings, perhaps his stares had lingered a little too long, or perhaps the light stutters and faint flushes when he spoke to Inigo had betrayed his affection. Perhaps Gerome's mask did not do a good enough job as he thought it did in hiding his intentions, for one night, when the stars were bright and Inigo even brighter, he had looked at Gerome with an all too knowing smile, and Gerome knew that he couldn't shy away much longer. Feelings had come unraveled, one way or another in words that Gerome still couldn't quite put together; Inigo had kissed him that night, deep and sincere, and Gerome knew that he was in love.

That had scarcely been a month ago, and the two had since laid out their feelings bare, starting something tentatively resembling a romantic relationship. Despite this, however, neither Gerome nor Inigo had been able to find it in themselves to tell anybody else of whatever it was they had between them. Gerome simply didn't know how to go about it, justifying it to himself that it really wasn't anybody's business, and Inigo confessed to Gerome not long ago that he struggled with the same uncertainty in how to tell his friends and family that the camp's biggest flirt had fallen for the other man. So for the time being, as they both sorted out their own awkwardness, the relationship was a secret, kept hidden by tightly closed tents and sleepless nights.

That was what had brought Gerome to where he was now, lurking through the woods nearby the camp, being led by his lover's hand to the lake not too far away. Earlier the day, Gerome had been caught off guard when Inigo approached him and leaned in close to whisper in his ear so that none could hear:

_"Meet me by the wyvern pen tonight, I want to show you something."_

Gerome had cautiously agreed, unable to question Inigo further while they were in public. That had probably been deliberate on Inigo's part, the little sneak, but Gerome had obeyed nonetheless, and when the moon rose high and he was sure that the last Shepherd had fallen asleep, he had made his way to the wyvern pen. Inigo had stood there, a nervous look in his eyes and a light dust of pink on his cheeks. That apparent anxiety had seemed to melt away once he noticed Gerome, however, for Gerome was barely able to get a word in before Inigo had taken his hand, hushing him quiet as he led Gerome away towards the woods (much to the latter's chagrin).

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"The lake, silly! Don't let anyone hear you, now."_

_"The lake? What lake?"_

_"Just wait and see!"_

Now, Gerome had given up on questioning Inigo, since the other seemed adamant on remaining as secretive as possible. It was endearing in its own way, he supposed, but that didn't quell his curiosity nor his anxiety about the possibility of being found. Though Inigo had what he claimed to be a foolproof excuse, Gerome disagreed, and failed to see how the two boys could lie their way out of being caught sneaking through the woods, hand-in-hand. However, as luck always loved to show Gerome that he was wrong, each crack of twigs beneath their feet and worried hushes did nothing to attract any living creature. Before long, Gerome found himself in a clearing from the woods, facing a glittering lake, just as Inigo had said.

Still locked in his grip, Gerome turned to face Inigo, now intent on finding out the reason he had brought him here. Now faced with giving an answer, Gerome watched as a sheepish smile broke out on Inigo's face, and the shy anxiety that he had exhibited earlier showed itself once more. It was cute, Gerome thought, and feeling emboldened by Inigo's sudden shyness, he decided to question him teasingly.

"So, Inigo, are you going to finally tell me why you brought me here? Or did you just want to admire the view?" He asked, stoic face betraying nothing of his teasing tone. This only made Inigo blush deeper, eyes avoiding Gerome's own, and with a nervous laugh, he spoke.

"Well, the view is lovely," He began, obviously trying not to stumble over his own tongue. "But that's not why, sorry to disappoint."

"Then what's the reason?" Gerome probed on.

"Well..."

"We don't have all night."

"Give me a moment to speak! Gods, must you be so difficult?" Inigo chided, amusingly annoyed. Gerome chuckled softly at this, now feeling uncharacteristically playful. Inigo seemed to be caught off guard by this response, eyes widening ever so slightly, before he too broke out into a laughter.

"Fine, be that way." He huffed jokingly. "I suppose you don't want to dance with me then. Shame that I went through all the trouble of bringing us here."

Now it was Inigo's turn to look smug, a small smirk on his face, and in turn, it was now Gerome who gawked in surprised silence. True, he had watched Inigo dance many times before, sometimes near lakes much like the one he stood by now. However, Gerome had never felt tempted to ask the mercenary if he had ever wanted to dance with him. Dancing had always seemed sacred to Inigo (or at the very least, he sure had ways of making it _look_ sacred), and it wasn't something Gerome ever would want to intrude on beyond baring witness. Now feeling like a fool, he felt a ball of new anxiety blossom in his chest at the prospect of on joining in on what Inigo held closest to his heart.

"You want me to dance with you?" He stuttered, face beginning to burn. Inigo laughed at this, and it became apparent to Gerome that he was probably as self-conscious about the whole thing as he was himself.

"I know it's horribly cliche and silly, but," Inigo stopped then, another nervous laugh before putting a hand on his flushed neck. "Y'know, if you don't want to, we can head back to camp and find something else to do. Or we can stay here! The air really is lovely tonight, and the stars are out so-" He was rambling now, and Gerome knew that if he didn't say something soon, things were going to become more painfully awkward than they already were.

"No, it's alright." Is all he manages to say as he cuts off Inigo mid-sentence, and he mentally slaps himself for it.

"Um, what's alright?" Inigo responds, understandably confused, yet seemingly not annoyed in the slightest at being interrupted.

"I," A part of Gerome that he's beginning to despise really wants to take Inigo's offer on heading back, really, but he steels himself. "I wouldn't mind dancing with you, if that's alright." His voice was noticeably quieter now, and he cursed himself for not bringing his mask to hide the embarrassment surely painted on his face. However, when he saw the other's eyes light up at his words, and felt that increasingly familiar tightness in his chest, Gerome felt a bit of that embarrassment melt away and give way to something fonder. For a moment, he dared to think that perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as he feared.

"Oh! Well, um," Regaining his composure, Inigo straightened himself, now looking at Gerome with a determination in his eyes. Clearing his throat and leaning forward slightly, Inigo extended a hand towards Gerome, a goofy smile contrasting the suave persona he had put on. "Gerome, may I have this dance?"

Gods, this man was going to kill him one of these days with his antics. Nonetheless, Gerome accepted the hand without a word, trying to collect himself as Inigo pulled him in and slid his right hand on to Gerome's back, the other taking Gerome's hand once more. Gerome had never really danced with anyone before, and he had certainly never been the follow, what with his height and all making it look awkward in his eyes, but tried to learn as he went anyways, Inigo swaying him along as he led them.

There was no music that accompanied the two as they danced; no sound save for an occasional nervous chuckle from Inigo when they fumbled slightly (to Gerome's own chagrin). Yet Inigo seemed to know what he was doing, always sure to make any mistakes look deliberate. Gerome's steps were stiffer, clumsier than the other's, and Inigo's were as graceful and practiced as they'd always been when Gerome had been the audience and not the act. Though it was to be expected, Gerome couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious over it all. But the way Inigo looked at him with such unabashed adoration in his eyes, coupled with that soft smile that Gerome had fallen for what felt like so long ago; it brought back that almost overwhelming warmth to his chest, and while it did nothing to stop the furious blush on his bare face, it was almost as if Gerome could forget his own inexperience, consumed by that dizzying, distracting, wonderful feeling.

Suddenly, however, Gerome was pulled from his distraction, as Inigo tightened his grip, pulling him closer unexpectedly. Before Gerome could really react, Inigo released his hand from Gerome's, holding the larger man with both hands now. Gerome let out a sound of surprise, now suddenly facing the night sky as Inigo dipped him without warning, and leaned in for a kiss. He had been given no time to steady himself, but Inigo's grip was strong and firm, and despite the fact that Gerome glared at him with apprehension and surprise at his little stunt, Inigo seemed completely oblivious to Gerome's shock.

That is, until he suddenly broke out into loud fit of laughter.

Lifting Gerome back up so that he could stand upright, Inigo let go of his dance partner as he filled the night air with his laugh, nearly doubling over with the force of it. The amusement was completely lost on Gerome though, who shoved Inigo lightly on his shoulder in chastisement, nearly knocking him over in the process (Not that Inigo cared, still too lost in his own amusement to really notice).

"What in Naga's name was that, Inigo?!" He scolded, prodding him to get his attention. Finally, Inigo managed to get a hold of himself long enough to straighten himself, a finger coming up to wipe a tear from his eye. Facing Gerome, Inigo raised both hands in an attempt to pacify him, with small breaks of laughter still escaping him.

"Sorry, sorry! I got caught up in the moment." He stammered, taking a step towards him. "But I dipped you, and you made this face, and I couldn't help myself so-" Now apparently remembering the face Gerome had made after he'd kissed him, Inigo found himself overwhelmed with mirth once more, bringing a hand up to hide the redness of his cheeks as he laughed like a fool.

Honestly, Gerome wanted to be mad still, he really did. Unfortunately, it was actually quite difficult to stay angry at Inigo when he was laughing like that; clear and genuine despite the childish prank he'd pulled. It was a sound that always stirred something within Gerome one way or another, and now it served to melt away his irritation, reluctantly giving way to something lighter. Though he couldn't fully admit it to himself, and he definitely wouldn't admit it to Inigo, a part of Gerome figured that perhaps it hadn't been _so_ bad. Kissing Inigo certainly wasn't what he'd call a bad experience (although perhaps still a bit awkward), and although he'd been too caught up in the moment to notice, Inigo had really looked beautiful when Gerome had been dipped to face the stars; soft moonlight bathing his white hair and tanned skin a pale blue, accentuating his gentle features before he leaned down to lay his lips against his. It was humiliating in a sense for the more modest Gerome, but exhilarating as well. Either way, it would definitely be something that Gerome would remember in the years to come, and a part of him dared to hope that Inigo would be there to remember it with him.

So now, as Inigo still struggled to regain a full composure, Gerome felt a small smile of his own form, and he playfully shoved Inigo once more.

"You're an idiot." He said, not an ounce of malice or truth behind his words. Inigo shoved him back just as teasingly, laughter finally subsiding.

"Come on! I know you don't mean that." Inigo chuckled, puting his hand on Gerome's forearm now, his grip soft, yet his voice softer. "But seriously, thank you for humoring me, Gerome. I know this really isn't your thing, but I really did have fun." He blushed now, eyes directed to where his hand rested upon Gerome's arm, sliding down to grip his hand for the third time that night. "Maybe we can do it again some time?"

"Well, I'll have to think about that." Gerome responded, smiling wryly, then added, "But I had fun too. Try anything like that without warning me again, though, and I'll feed you to Minerva."

"Oh, please. You know she likes me, and you love me too much to do that anyways!"

"You may have a point there."

"I know I have more than a _point_ , Gerome."

A pause of silence, then:

"Should we head back to camp now? We don't want to be caught, after all." Inigo asked, echoing Gerome's sentiment from when their tryst had first begun. Gerome simply nodded in agreement, and just as before, Inigo led the way, Gerome's hand in his as they went down the trail that would led them back to their campsite. They walked in silence for a while, save for the sound of twigs cracking underneath their feet, and worried hushes. Suddenly, however, when Gerome was sure he could see the faint sight of several tents off in the distance, Inigo stopped in his tracks, bringing Gerome to a halt behind him. He felt Inigo's hand squeeze around his, and when Gerome went to ask what was wrong, Inigo turned to face him, a look of sudden sincerity in his eyes.

"Gerome, I'm going to tell them tomorrow, when I can." He confessed, completely out of the blue. Confused, Gerome could only stare for a moment before he tried to figure out what the other meant.

"Tell who? About what?"

"My parents, um, about us, I mean." Inigo stuttered, still managing to look Gerome dead in the eye as he spoke. "It's going to be awkward and I still don't really know how I'll go about it but..." He paused for a moment. "I don't want to keep it a secret any longer."

"...Oh." Was all Gerome was able to say, unsure how to feel about Inigo's proclamation.

"I'd like to tell our friends too, like Owain and the others, but I want your consent first for that, and we don't have to if you're not ready." Inigo went on. "You don't have to tell anyone if you're not ready, I mean it. But I don't want to hide you anymore, not from my parents. I want them to know an-" He was rambling again, and Gerome had a feeling that, as they usually did, things were going to get awkward if he didn't say something.

"Inigo, it's alright." He really was considering slapping himself now.

"-d... Y'know, you seem to enjoy saying that it's alright, and yet you never actually tell me what's 'alright'. Care to elaborate?" Inigo huffed, now a bit annoyed at the interruption. Gerome felt his face flush in embarrassment at Inigo's unusual scolding; this really had been an odd night for him.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized. "But, uh, what I meant was that it's fine if you tell your parents." There was a slight hesitation in his voice, but he managed to swallow it as he explained himself. "If it's what you want, then it doesn't bother me a bit what you tell them." Slightly a lie, he supposed. Inigo's father scared the wits out of him, if he was being honest. But Olivia wasn't so bad, and the pleading look in Inigo's eyes and the thought he had given into telling his lover was stronger than Gerome's fears. If Inigo wanted to tell his parents about their relationship, who was he to stop him?

"Y-you mean it? You don't have an issue?"

"Why would I?" As Gerome said this, a large, hopeful smile broke out on Inigo's face, and Gerome felt his heart flutter.

"I don't know! I just know that you felt awkward about the whole confession thing, and well..." Inigo leaned in then, near enough that Gerome could kiss him easily if he so wanted, and held Gerome close as he did when they had danced not half an hour before. "Thank you, Gerome. But, um, one more favor?" He asked, now suddenly coy.

"And what would that be?" Gerome answered, slightly suspicious, yet remaining in Inigo's embrace all the same.

"Well, I was wondering, if you feel up to it, that you'd maybe like to come with me when I tell them?" Gerome must have visibly gawked at this, for Inigo was quick to follow up. "I understand if it's too much! It's just that, well, it would be easier for me if you were, you know.. there. Is all. My mother really is a nice woman! She'll probably be more embarrassed than me, really. And I know my father can be a bit... tricky, but he means well, and I'm sure he'll take well to you!"

"Inigo."

"Yes?"

"...It's alright."

"Oh, fuck off!"

Gerome laughed then, for the second time that night, as Inigo released him and pretended to look offended. It really wasn't often that Inigo cursed, but Gerome hadn't been able to stop himself. Along with that, he had wanted to ease Inigo's nerves a little, as well as his own. Half of himself really felt unsure of "meeting" Inigo's parents; as a lover, that is, and not an awkward friend. It wasn't something he'd agree to on any other night, however, he supposed that tonight had been a night of trying new things anyways, so what harm could one more step outside his comfort zone do? Besides, although it was probably something he'd never be able to vocalize, there was a lot in this world that Gerome would do for Inigo now. Having watched him from afar for so long, Inigo was someone who had become close to Gerome much quicker than he had anticipated. Now, looking into those soft eyes that returned his feelings all the more, it was impossible for him to say no to hardly anything Inigo ever asked of him.

"Watch your language." He joked, drawing a huff from the other. "But I'm serious, Inigo. If you want me there with you, then I'll come." His heart was beginning to beat fast now, filled with equal parts uncertainty and anxiety that he didn't want to confess. However, his heart began to beat fast for another reason entirely, when he saw the way Inigo's eyes lit up, and that serious expression he'd been wearing gave way to pure, unadulterated joy.

"Really!? You will?" He asked. Gerome nodded, and before Gerome could say anything else, Inigo, caught up in his joy and the leftover excitement from the night, pulled Gerome in close one last time as he raised himself to swiftly kiss Gerome's cheek. Pulling away just as quickly, Inigo giggled softly as he suddenly turned away, nearly stumbling over himself as he rushed his way back to his tent without Gerome, calling out in what was probably too loud a voice:

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Goodnight, I love you!"

Stunned from Inigo's sudden kiss and departure, Gerome could only vehemently shush his fool of a boyfriend; did he want to be caught!? Thankfully, by some miracle or another, not a single Shepherd arose from their sleep at Inigo's little outburst, and when Gerome turned back to look at the direction Inigo had went, he was greeted by nothing but silence and the campsite clearing.

_Little shit._

Still, Gerome made no move of his own to return to his tent just yet, gently bringing a hand to where Inigo had pecked him on the cheek, flushing only slightly for what was probably the umpteenth time that night. He sighed softly; that boy really was going to be the end of him one of these days with all the stunts he loved to pull. But, as many of Inigo's antics had become in the span of the awkward little dance they'd been performing since coming to the Shepherds, he supposed that it was endearing in its own way. The feelings were new and foreign for them both, and although there was a sense of fear for Gerome in what was to come and whether it would last, he felt that he was not alone, and that Inigo shared all the same fears he did. There was a trust to be found in that mutual uncertainty, and if Inigo could fight through those fears for Gerome's sake, then Gerome could find it in himself to do the same for him.

With his thoughts still heavy with his feelings, Gerome finally began to make his own way back to his tent on the camp's edge. As he walked, slowly and quietly, he also began to think of tomorrow's events, and what he should do when the time would come for Inigo to confess to his parents of their relationship. Should he say anything, or should he leave it all to Inigo? No, that was rude, and wouldn't leave a good impression anyways. Should he bring something? A gift perhaps? Maybe not, he didn't have many possessions anyways, and no time to buy something new. Would Inigo hold his hand as he had so many times tonight? Probably not, he'd be too embarrassed to do that in front of his parents. Gerome smiled at that thought; it really was cute, how Inigo could switch from being so bold and brash one moment to coy and hesitant the next.

When Gerome arrived at his tent, he'd still not figured out how he'd go about it all. As he lay down in his cot, worn out and for once ready to sleep, he figured that, like many of the things Inigo did himself, it would have to be something he'd figure out in the moment when it happened, and that forethought would serve him no further. Drifting off to sleep, he felt his anxieties begin to quell for the night, and briefly he wondered if he'd dream of the night he had just shared with his lover.

Perhaps it hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this was supposed to be a drabble? LOL NOPE. (Also I may be two days late, but that's only if you admit time is real anyways and we both know that's not true.)
> 
> Kudos is very much appreciated, and I thank you for reading!


End file.
